Home is wherever I'm with you
by morgana97
Summary: AU where Elsa didn't show up and the only problem is Regina. Hook and Emma are trying to figure out their relationship and to do so they go on travels to different realms. P.S. I'm just starting out on reading/writing Captain Swan fanfic so any comments, positive or negative would be greatly appreciated, thank you!


Prolouge

It was what seemed like an ordinary town. People went about their daily business, children ran up and down the streets, whilst cars swerved to avoid them. In the middle of the town, stood a clock tower, for 28 years it was stuck on one time, but recently it started moving again. The library beneath the clock tower rarely had visitors, except from the avid bookworm, who was married to the man who owned the pawn shop. The police station, almost a family business, was run by a father and daughter, a team which everyone adored, who tried to lock up any of the towns civilians who caused mayhem. The diner on Main Street was always bustling with residents coming and going although in the past few weeks, there were 2 customers who stayed longer than usual. Storybrooke seemed like an ordinary town, but it was far from that.

Chapter One

Emma Swan had grown up in a foster system, raised believing she was abandoned on a motorway. She assumed she was nothing special, just a child whom no one wanted. She believed that she had no family, that if she was to ever settle down no blood relative would walk her down the aisle, there would be no grandparents to watch her raise her own child, there would be no sibling to argue with at Christmas dinner. Although recently, Emma had more family than she knew what to do with. If 10 years ago someone had told Emma she'd be fighting dragons, killing the Wicked Witch and breaking curses, she'd call the insane asylum, but now, nothing phases her. Even the fact that she's dating her childhood villian Captain Hook seems normal to her.

5 days ago, Emma and Hook had had the adventure of a lifetime, which ended with a kiss. But now, they needed to figure out what they were, and how to stop Regina from killing her, for any normal person, this idea would be ludicrous, but for the product of true love, it was everyday life.

"Oh come on now love, I'm sure the Regina won't try and burn ye alive!" Hook sighed. Emma had been worrying about this for almost a week now, and as much as he adored her, it was tiring. For the past week, Emma had been dotting around town, hiding from Regina. She spent most of her time now at Grannys, drinking her infamous hot cocoa and cinnamon.

"Killian, you don't know what she's capable of, we watched her try to roast Mary Margaret!" Emma replied, you could tell from her body language she was tense. She kept watching the door, waiting for Regina to walk in and throw fireballs at her. Emma rarely wanted to cry, she never showed her feelings infront of anyone, but for the past few days she felt as though she could start crying at any point. Regina and her had just become friends over their mutual love of Henry and similarities, but Emma destroyed Regina and Robins relationship by bringing back his wife to Storybrooke. When Robin saw Marian you could see how hurt Regina was. That image was burnt into Emmas skull, it was what she saw before she fell asleep and the first thing she thought of when she woke up.

"Swan, I can tell this worries ye, but yer worryin' is wasted energy, look after your boy, she wouldn't hurt you if it meant hurtin' him" Hook lay his hand on the table surface, open, as if waiting for Emma to slide her hand in. It took her a moment to realise, she had so many thoughts racing through her head, it had been a tiring week. When Emma realised she looked at Hook and stared into his eyes. Her hand was dainty and soft, it wasn't something you'd expect from someone who was involved in action all day. "C'mon, we'll go to the harbour, I know that relaxes ye"

There was something about Killian Jones that made Emma feel safer, safer than she had when she lived in the foster system, safer than when she lived alone and safer than she was when she was with Neal. He knew how to break down her walls, and when to leave them up. He could tell how she felt just from one facial expression. It was obviously from him watching her every move. Out of Storybrooke, it may sound like Emma had a stalker, but there was something about being in a town of fairytale characters than made her feel okay. It wasn't like she couldn't protect herself if he did act wrongly, she knew her way around a sword, and became pretty good at punches from experience. Killian had pursued Emma ever since she stepped foot on his old boat, The Jolly Roger. Emma had had feelings for Hook ever since they travelled to Neverland, she just couldn't really express them and Hook knew that. It had taken over a year for them to both show it.


End file.
